The analogue current share method uses linear control to match the currents in power supplies or other circuits that are connected in parallel. Under these conditions, it is difficult to match the currents without current oscillations. Also, the response time to match the currents is extremely slow because the current share loop response is selected to be at least 10× lower than the voltage loop. The above conditions make it difficult to match power supplies from two different manufacturers with different voltage loop and current loop designs.
Despite these and other efforts in the art, still further improvements in Current share methods and apparatus thereof would be desirable.